M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon
| manufacturer= | model=M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher | type=Rocket Launcher | cost= | size=Shoulder-mounted | damage per hit=Very High | magazine=2 rockets | maxammo=8 rockets or 4 magazines | fire= | ammotype=*Halo2:102mm HEAT Explosive, Anti-Tank (Shaped Charge) *Halo 3:Anaconda surface-to-air missiles | operation= | rate of fire=Low | accuracy=*Halo 2: homing to vehicles *Halo 3: Perfect, no COF | range=Short to Medium Range | era= | counterpart=Fuel Rod Cannon | counterwep=Sniper Rifle, Spartan Laser | affiliation=United Nations Space Command }} The M41 SSR MAV/AW Rocket Launcher is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 3. It is different from the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher used in Halo and Halo 2. (Both previous launchers had the words "M41 SSR MAV/AW" printed on them, but the game manuals and HUD dialogue refer to them as "M19 SSM Rocket Launchers") Summary The M41 SSR, alternatively called the "Spanker" or the "Jackhammer", is a heavy ordinance weapon of the UNSC arsenal used in Halo 3. It can fire Anaconda Surface to Air Missiles or HEAT (High Explosive Anti-Tank) rockets. The launcher sports a 2x scope and can fire rockets over long distances with devastating accuracy. When reloaded, the barrels are removed. Two preloaded barrels are then inserted back into the launcher. With this mechanism, a Marine can greatly reduce the weight he carries without throwing the weapon away like with modern day disposable rocket launchers. This is not the same rocket launcher as used in Halo: Combat Evolved. That rocket launcher was the M19 Rocket Launcher. It is not the same rocket launcher as the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher stated in the Halo 2 manual either. It is unknown whether this rocket launcher is the same and just has a different name or it is completely different. Compatible rockets Anaconda Surface to Air Missile It is the presumably the heaviest rocket the M41 can carry. It's sheer weight makes the launcher's launching power nearly useless. However, it's thrusters will make it accelerate. These have so far only been seen used in the books as SAM missiles against banshees by the M41. HEAT rockets These rockets travel fast and and are designed for maximum damage espescially against vehicles. Changes from M19 SSM MAV/AW Rocket Launcher The M41 rocket in Halo 3 travels faster than its M19 counterpart from Halo. The max ammo capacity has been reduced from 8 to 6. The tubing is also a metallic silver color rather then a synthetic black. Advantages The rocket launcher spreads a huge amount of damage over a large area. It is capable of taking out entire groups of targets at any range and can kill all the riders of nearly any vehicle (with the exception of the Scorpion Tank or Wraith) with one direct hit. It is very useful for killing Hunters, which are often the most difficult enemies to kill. It also has a high rate of fire. It has been speculated that if the Scorpion tank keeps the driver unexposed, therefore requiring two shots from a Spartan Laser to dispatch of it, the M41 Rocket Launcher and its fast rate of fire and lack of position giving away sighting laser may become a choice anti-tank weapon. Disadvantages Several things counterbalance the rocket launcher's sheer power: #It fires and reloads slowly #Ammunition is often unavailable, and the player can carry only 6 extra rockets at once #It can damage or kill its operator if fired carelessly near or into surrounding terrain #The rocket travels slowly enough to be dodged and trying to hit moving vehicles from long range will require very precise timing and predictable driving by the opponent Influences The M41 SSR MAV/AW was inspired by the SPNKR rocket launcher from the Marathon series. The launcher itself is also nicknamed the SPNKr (pronounced "spanker") due to the labeling on rockets and rectangular ammunition cases. Multiplayer Role Acquiring the rocket launcher in a multiplayer game may prove difficult, since it rarely appears in the spawn area. However, once acquired, this weapon can become very effective for all the reasons mentioned above - it can take out a large group of enemies in one shot, and can easily eliminate vehicles. Additionally, the pinpoint accuracy of the sniper rifle makes it very effective when combined with the rocket launcher (the former being more accurate than the latter). Since head-on collisions with the rocket are hard to obtain, it is prudent to aim at the ground in front of the enemy or the wall to their side. Though the shot may miss, the splash damage will kill the opponent. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Elites Links *M19 SSM MAV/AW Rocket Launcher *M19-B SAM Missile Launcher *Spartan Laser *Missile Pod Sources Category:Held Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:UNSC Category:Weapons